Histoire d'un Cerisier et d'un Epouvantail
by Ai-sensei and Nade-chan
Summary: Quand un blond et un brun s'acoquinent, leur coéquipière rose ne sait pas forcément ce qu'elle doit faire, surtout qu'ils ne lui ont rien dit. Sa conclusion ? Silence : respecter leur intimité. Mais quand leur senseï s'en mèle... NaruSasu, KakaSaku. Yaoi.
1. Mes deux coéquipiers et leur idylle

**Salut !**

**Une nouvelle fic de commencée, je crois que je commence à devenir accro. Bon, les chapitres seront très courts, du moins pour l'instant. Les deux premiers chapitres, je les ai écrits hier soir, entre 4 heures et 5 heures 45 du matin, donc m'en voulez pas trop.**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer !****

* * *

**

**Histoire d'un Cerisier et d'un Epouvantail**

**Chapitre 1**

**Mes deux coéquipiers et leur idylle.**

* * *

Depuis le début, je le savais. 

J'avais relevé chaque détail, chaque broutille, pour le deviner. Et quand je m'en étais rendue compte, j'avais eu un choc, car ils n'en étaient qu'au tout début.

J'étais heureuse pour eux, bien entendu. Je m'étais rapidement faite à cette idée. J'avais même réussi à faire abstraction de mes sentiments pour lui. La nouvelle, je l'avais digérée rapidement, sans faire d'histoires, même pas en pensée.

Non, ce qui m'avait gênée, vexée, et même - oserais-je le dire ? - profondément blessée, c'était plutôt le fait qu'ils ne m'en avaient pas parlé. Sans doute me jugeaient-ils trop immature, trop obstinée, ou trop puérile, pour comprendre. Ou peut-être pensaient-ils que j'allais le répéter au monde, une fois au courant. Pour cela, je n'en savais absolument rien, je ne pouvais que me contenter d'émettre silencieusement des possibilités. Mais j'étais tout de même choquée de ne pas avoir été avertie.

Enfin, ce n'était pas si grave que cela. S'ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de m'en informer, c'était que je ne devais pas avoir à le savoir. Aussi, j'avais décidé de me taire, et de ne rien révéler à quiconque me poserait des questions - ou, pire, n'en poserait pas.

Un jour que nous nous étions, comme d'habitude, donnés rendez-vous sur le pont, j'arrivai en retard - ce qui était rare ; j'avais l'habitude d'être toujours ponctuelle -, je les vis se tenir par la main, en se regardant droit dans les yeux. De toute évidence, ils allaient s'embrasser. Fidèle à ma résolution de ne rien laisser paraître quant à ma connaissance de leur situation, je restai hors de leur vue, attendant qu'ils terminent ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

A vrai dire, bien mal m'en prit ; n'étant pas dérangés par l'idée que quelqu'un puisse passer par là et les surprendre, ils commencèrent à se peloter, avec plus de retenue chez Sasuke. Pour ne pas être trop indiscrète - après tout, cela ne me regardait pas, n'est-ce pas ? -, je m'apprêtai à partir, mais alors que je me retournais, mon senseï apparut devant moi, dans un nuage de fumée, et il posa un doigt sur ma bouche, pour m'intimer le silence. Je fus d'abord très surprise, puis il me fit un clin d'œil et retira son doigt. Je souris en comprenant qu'il avait l'intention de ne pas les troubler et de repartir à ses autres occupations. Il ne changerait jamais.

Devinant ce que j'avais en tête, mais voulant sans doute s'en assurer, il m'attrapa par un bras, et nous disparûmes dans un petit « pouf », assez amusant, je dois dire.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que déjà il prit la parole :

« Ne les gênons pas, hein. Il eut un sourire malicieux que je devinai à travers son masque. On n'a rien vu, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai en silence, avec la même grimace rigolote que lui. Combien de fois ce genre de scène s'était-elle déjà déroulée ? Je ne saurais dire le nombre exact, mais elle ne s'était déjà que trop produite. Et encore, si, à ce moment-là, j'avais su que cet instant serait encore rejoué des dizaines de fois, je me serais sans doute jetée aux pieds de mes coéquipiers pour leur dire que je savais tout ; ainsi, ils n'auraient plus eu à se cacher, et je n'aurais plus eu à répondre à notre senseï d'un signe de tête las.

Mais, d'un autre côté, il y avait quelques points positifs dans ces situations embarrassantes ; je connaissais les zones du corps de Sasuke où il était le plus réceptif aux caresses et aux mordillements, j'avais fini par apprendre à me transporter par « poufs » à la manière de notre senseï, mais surtout…

Bien que cela me gênait de me l'avouer, même en conversation avec mon fort intérieur, je commençais à être attirée par Kakashi-senseï, et j'appréciais de plus en plus le doigt qu'il appuyait - sa force allait d'ailleurs en crescendo avec les jours, ce qui me faisait frémir -, à chaque fois, sur mes lèvres, qui n'attendaient plus que les siennes. Je faisais désormais exprès d'arriver en retard quasiment tous les matins - deux jours par semaine, j'arrivai assez en avance, car il me fallait quand même des missions pour gagner de l'argent et subvenir à mes besoins -, juste pour voir mon senseï.

Mais, à chaque fois, j'avais de plus en plus envie de soulever son masque et de goûter à ses lèvres…seulement, je me retenais toujours ; il était mon maître et je n'étais que son élève ; il y avait quatorze ans de différence entre nous ; et, sans doute ma pire contrainte, celle dont je cauchemardais la nuit, je n'étais pas sûre de mes sentiments à son égard. Enfin, si ; ce n'était qu'une formule pour atténuer les choses, car, en réalité, j'étais absolument certaine qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, je savais très bien qu'il avait l'un des plus grands fans-clubs de tout Konoha - si ce n'était pas directement _le_ plus grand -, et que je n'avais donc aucune chance d'être choisie parmi la bonne centaine - si ce n'était pas plus - de filles et de garçons prêts à se damner pour lui. Je vivais donc avec deux poids sur les cheveux : celui du secret de mes deux coéquipiers, et celui de mon amour pour notre senseï.

Un matin où j'avais décidé de venir en avance, j'eus une surprise intense : Kakashi-senseï était déjà au pont. Très étonnée, je jetai un coup d'oeil au soleil, les yeux plissés, ou plutôt à sa position dans le ciel ; elle indiquait bien à-peu-près ce que je pensais, environ cinq heures du matin. Je reportai mon regard sur mon senseï, comme pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas seulement rêvé qu'il se trouvait là, et écarquillai grand les yeux en m'apercevant qu'il attendait toujours à la même place. Finalement, je haussai les épaules ; peut-être avait-il décidé de prendre de bonnes résolutions ? En y réfléchissant, tandis que je marchais vers lui, j'étais assez sceptique face à cette idée : on ne pouvait pas perdre une si vieille habitude juste sur un coup de tête.

Ce n'est qu'arrivée devant lui que je remarquai son air inhabituellement sérieux. Je saisis aussitôt qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose de grave, ou du moins important. En effet, cela ne manqua pas ; lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ma présence, il ne me laissa pas ne serait-ce que le temps de le saluer, que déjà il entamait :

« Ohayoo Sakura-chan. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

**Vous a plu ? Vous a pas plu ?**


	2. Mon senseï et ses sourires

**Coucou !**

**Je reviens vous embêter avec le second chapitre, un peu plus court que le premier. M'enfiiiiin, apparemment le premier chapitre avait plutôt plu, je suis contente Par contre, celui-là je l'aime pas beaucoup, y'a trop de dialogues... et j'aime pas les dialogues T.T M'enfin j'vous laisse juger, avec un peu de chance mon blabla ne vous aura pas totalement découragé :)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'vous souhaite une très bonne année à tous (toutes ?), oui y'a une suite, non Staphyla tu n'es pas une imbécile (:D), et j'espère que le délai entre les deux chapitres est pas trop long pour une fois :)****

* * *

**

**Histoire d'un Cerisier et d'un Epouvantail**

**Chapitre 2**

**Mon senseï et ses sourires.**

* * *

« Ohayoo Sakura-chan. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. » 

Je restai muette face à cette phrase étrange ; parler de quoi, au juste ? Je hochai tout de même la tête, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Avait-il déchiffré mes sentiments pour lui, ou…

« Sakura-chan, poursuivit-il, ce qui se passe avec Sasuke-kun et Naruto-kun commence à devenir invivable, du moins pour l'équipe.

- Que… que voulez-vous dire par là, senseï, réussis-je à articuler. J'étais brusquement très soulagée.

- Réfléchis, Sakura-chan. Cinq matins sur sept, nous sommes obligés d'annuler l'entraînement, ou, plus grave, _je_ suis obligé d'effectuer seul une mission qui vous est destinée… »

Je le coupai brusquement dans sa tirade :

« Mais, Kakashi-senseï, je suis disponible, moi, ces matins-là !

- Je le sais, mais il serait injuste de te déranger alors que, jusqu'à présent, je laissais les deux autres faire comme bon leur semble, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Il me fit un de ses clins d'oeils si craquants, et je dus rougir, car il rit doucement, avant de continuer :

« De toutes façons, je ne devrais pas avoir à tolérer ce genre de situation. Il lança un bref regard sur le ciel pour en déduire l'heure. Naruto-kun et Sasuke-kun ne devraient plus tarder. Quand ils seront là, je mettrai les points sur les i. »

Il esquissa un sourire derrière son masque, comme pour me rassurer. Je lui rendis gentiment, et nous nous tûmes.

Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps, car ils arrivèrent bientôt. Ils étaient eux aussi en avance par rapport à l'heure du rendez-vous, sans doute voulaient-ils en profiter pour se peloter allègrement. Cette hypothèse me semblait plus que plausible, car ils se tenaient par la main, et que Naruto-chan dévorait Sasuke-kun des yeux. Dès qu'ils nous virent, ils prirent l'air apeuré - surtout pour Naruto-chan, car Sasuke-kun était toujours très froid -, et descellèrent leurs doigts en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

A côté de moi, Kakashi-senseï ricana narquoisement, tandis que j'affichais la mine coupable - mais moqueuse - de la personne qui sait ce qui va arriver sans n'en être plus qu'à moitié désolée. Je vis Sasuke-kun nous dévisager à tour de rôle, l'air passablement énervé :

« Depuis combien de temps le saviez-vous ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, et Kakashi-senseï et moi répliquâmes en chœur, sans le vouloir :

« Quatre mois et deux semaines, désolés !

- Hein, s'écria Naruto-chan, vous étiez au courant depuis le début ?

- Apparemment, oui, murmurai-je doucement.

- Vous auriez pu nous le dire. »

Je fus pétrifiée par le ton froid qu'avait employé Sasuke-kun.

« Ca suffit les garçons, déclara sèchement notre senseï. Je suis très déçu que vous ne vous entraîniez plus autant qu'avant - du moins pas à la même chose, seize ans n'est-il pas un âge un peu jeune pour _ça_ ? »

Nous suffoquâmes tous les trois, moi parce que j'imaginais très bien ce que Kakashi-senseï voulait dire, et les deux autres parce qu'il avait tapé juste. Naruto-chan ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais son amant plaqua sa main dessus, préférant énoncer les faits avec sa froideur habituelle plutôt qu'avec le manque de tact légendaire de Naruto-chan.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, Kakashi-senseï, nous… il semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Ne l'avons… pas fait. - Et, de toutes façons, nous nous entraînons de notre côté.

- Haï, renchérit mon coéquipier blond avec son adorable air niais, d'ailleurs, j'ai progressé sur mon Rasengan ! Vous voulez voir, Kakashi-senseï, hein, dites !

- Sans façons. Il soupira profondément. Laissons cette histoire de côté pour l'instant, nous avons une mission à accomplir.

- Yatta ! On doit faire quoi ? C'est pas une mission de rang D, hein ?

- Naru-chan, le tempéra Sasuke-kun, calme-toi…

- Haï Sasu-chan ! »

Je lançai un regard oblique à Kakashi-senseï pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je croisai le sien - de regard -, me rendant compte que, lui aussi, guettait ma réaction ! Je rougis fortement, troublée : il m'avait souri d'une autre façon que d'habitude. J'étais aux anges.

« Bon, les garçons, on arrête les papouilles et on écoute… tiens, Sakura-chan, me souffla-t-il en me tendant un rouleau de parchemin épais, tu peux lire l'ordre de mission pendant que j'essaie de leur faire comprendre ce qu'on va devoir faire. »

Je lui répondis un bref « merci », et m'emparai du parchemin pour le lire. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait marqué, nous devions juste nous rendre dans la forêt de Konoha et y intercepter un messager… après ces caractères-là, la feuille était déchirée. Un bref coup d'œil sur la veste de mon senseï, d'où dépassait un autre bout de papier, m'assura qu'il avait toutes les informations concernant la mission. Apparemment, nous allions devoir obéir à ses ordres sans avoir notre mot à dire.

Confiante, je haussai les épaules ; la tâche n'avait pour l'instant pas bien l'air difficile, et Kakashi-senseï était - de toutes façons - un ninja trop expérimenté pour commettre une faute qui nous mettrait en danger. J'avais une confiance aveugle en lui, je lui vouais une admiration sans bornes ; il aurait pu m'ordonner de m'envoyer tête la première dans une embuscade tenue par la Team Rocket - mais d'où sortais-je ce nom ? -, que je l'aurais fait, et sans sourciller.

Aussitôt que Naruto-chan eut saisi les grandes lignes de la mission, nous commençâmes notre chemin. Notre senseï nous guidait, et nous le suivions à distance, comme il nous l'avait imposé. Cet écart commençait d'ailleurs à m'inquiéter, car il n'avait pas précisé pourquoi nous devions nous tenir aussi éloignés de lui ; peut-être partait-il en avant pour nous éviter des pièges et des combats ? Je me calmai tout de même vite ; il savait ce qu'il faisait, et, avec un maître comme lui, nous ne courions aucun risque.

Tout à coup, un drôle de bruit me sortit de mes pensées. Tout en continuant à bondir de branches en branches, je me retournai machinalement pour voir ce qui se passait. Bien malgré moi, je sursautai, et me réceptionnai mal sur ma branche. Tandis que je glissais à une vitesse effroyable vers le sol, sans aucune prise où m'accrocher, je fermai les yeux.

Un petit « paf » et une sensation de chaleur me les fit rouvrir grand d'un seul coup. Non, je ne rêvais pas, j'étais bien dans les bras de…

« Kakashi-senseï ?! »

* * *

**Vous a plu ? Vous a pas plu ? Plus ou moins que le premier ? (attention, ces phrases-là j'vais les ressortir à chaque fois :D)**


	3. Mon meilleur ami et ses goûts

**Coucou ! Troisième chapitre ! Désolée de pas avoir posté hier, j'avais des problèmes avec mon ordi é.è**

**Ayura-chan, oui, je suis obsédée des Pokemon, et fière en plus -.-'  
Et euh, sinon, tu voulais dire quoi, la-tite-sakura ? °.°  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review Staphyla, tu m'as bien fait rire :3**

**Nya, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a émue, mais à un point ! °w°

* * *

**

Histoire d'un Cerisier et d'un épouvantail

**Chapitre 3**

**Mon meilleur ami et ses goûts vestimentaires.

* * *

**

« Kakashi-senseï ?! »

Je refermai vite ma bouche pour éviter de gober une bestiole volante, et levai mon visage vers celui qui me tenait contre lui. Non, c'était bien Kakashi-senseï. Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Quel bonheur ! Non seulement j'avais réussi à atteindre le Paradis, mais, en plus, j'y étais arrivée sans passer par la case « mort », ce qui, mine de rien, m'arrangeait pas mal.

Coupant court à mes réflexions, Kakashi-senseï me déposa soigneusement sur une branche épaisse - celle d'où j'étais tombée. Je me vengeai en lui donnant un coup de pied - et repartit un peu plus loin, d'un bond. Je me souvins que, si j'avais glissé, c'était parce que j'avais été déconcentrée, et ce qui m'avait déconcentrée, c'était ce qui se passait derrière moi. Je reportai donc mon attention sur mes coéquipiers. Tiens, mais où étaient-ils ? De là où j'étais, je ne distinguais qu'une masse informe orange, bleue, et verte… VERTE ???

Je sautai sur mes pieds et courus jusqu'au tas coloré. Le orange ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Naruto-chan, le bleu, sans doute devait-il être celui du chandail de Sasuke-kun, mais pour le vert, je ne voyais vraiment pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être Kakashi-senseï, étant donné qu'il se trouvait debout juste à côté. Je soupirai, me penchai vers la couleur singulière et mes deux amis, afin de vérifier si personne n'était blessé - il fallait bien que ma formation de ninja médical, qui m'avait coûté bonbon, soit un peu rentable -, et extirpai du tas Sasuke-kun et Naruto-chan, comme je l'avais supposé, tous les deux inconscients. Je les jetai sans ménagement à côté de moi, et… j'identifiai enfin la Chose.

« Kami-sama, Lee-chan !

- Nyaaaa… »

Il était dans un état assez proche de l'évanouissement, mais semblait encore lucide. Je décidai de m'en assurer :

« Combien de doigts ?

- Nyaaaa… eeeeh, Sakura-chan ? »

Je réprimai un petit rire. Heureusement, il allait bien, c'était le plus important. Je le regardai gentiment gesticuler en braillant « au nom de mon amour pour toi, ma douce Sakura-chan ! ». Il était réellement attendrissant. Ten-Ten-chan était vraiment chanceuse d'être sa meilleure amie. Enfin, d'un côté, je n'avais pas à me plaindre ; Lee était mon confident, tout comme j'étais la sienne. Et puis, j'étais amoureuse de Kakashi-senseï, tout de même, je ne pouvais pas répondre aux avances de l'élève de son ami Gaï, même s'il était vraiment trognon et que ça me faisait vraiment mal au cœur de lui faire de la peine. Enfin, il se relevai à chaque fois, et plus vaillant que jamais, mais.

Je me rappelai subitement de ma mission - ainsi que de Kakashi-senseï, qui, depuis tout à l'heure, toussotait pour attirer mon attention. Je laissai Lee s'ébahir sur la couleur de mes cheveux - mais que voulait dire « malabar », à part le type plein de muscles ? - et m'approchai discrètement de mon senseï.

« Pour la mission, que faisons-nous, Kakashi-senseï ? Naruto-chan et Sasuke-kun sont hors d'état de continuer…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons trouvé le messager.

- Ah bon, mais où est-il ? »

Je me mis à regarder autour de moi, l'air ahuri. A part Lee-chan, je ne voyais vraiment pas qui pourrait être ce messager. Et encore, il venait du village de Konoha lui aussi, cela me paraissait étrange qu'il soit la personne que l'on recherchait. Mais que voulait dire Kakashi-senseï ?

« Vous parlez de qui ? Lee-chan ?

- Exactement, bonne déduction ! Level up !

- Mais, heu, comment ça ? Pourquoi nous envoyer chercher un _ninja_, de _Konoha_ qui plus est ?

- Game over, try again ? Insert coins, soupira-t-il, dépité. Sakura-chan, je ne t'ai pas donné tous les détails de la mission… »

Il se gratta l'oreille, tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il sentait qu'il avait du mal à expliquer quelque chose, et se racla la gorge.

« Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Réveille les deux amoureux - tiens, je me demande si Sasuke-kun est vraiment amoureux, d'ailleurs, ricana-t-il -, je m'occupe de Lee-kun.

- Haï Kakashi-senseï ! »

Comme il me l'avait ordonné, je me baissai et secouai légèrement Sasuke-kun, qui se réveilla aussitôt - de plus mauvaise humeur encore qu'à l'accoutumée -, puis Naruto-chan, beaucoup plus sévèrement cette fois-ci, qui fit un bond gigantesque - avant d'atterrir les quatre fers en l'air. J'eus un rire amusé qui mit son brun en pétard. C'était assez nouveau ça ; Sasuke-kun perdait son sang-froid, et, surtout, parce que je m'étais moquée de Naruto-chan ! J'évitai le kunaï qu'il me lança, et me rendis en sautillant vers Kakashi-senseï.

« Lee-kun, je te propose un défi, que, par la force de ta jeunesse flamboyante - je m'esclaffai, Kakashi-senseï était franchement hilarant à parler comme Gaï-san -, tu ne saurais refuser ! »

Lee-chan, les yeux flamboyants. Si je savais dessiner, je l'aurais croqué. Du verbe « croquer », « faire un croquis », hein, pas « dévorer ». Son enthousiasme faisait réellement plaisir - peur ? - à voir. Gaï-san pouvait vraiment être très fier de lui.

« J'accepte le défi, Kakashi-san !! Que dois-je faire ?!

- Une course de lenteur ! »

Sur le coup, Lee-chan et moi restâmes sur le c... abasourdis. La vitesse étant le point fort de Lee-chan, il allait certainement perdre. C'était bizarre, Kakashi-senseï n'était pourtant pas un faux-jeton… il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

« Ce sera un jeu d'enfants pour moi ! Je relève le défi !

- Ne cire pas victoire trop vite… tu gagneras peut-être, mais j'ai aussi mes chances. Oh, j'ai une idée, s'exclama-t-il, la face faussement illuminée, puisqu'il ne faut pas que le perdant se sente triste, le vainqueur lui offrira quelque chose que l'autre aura choisi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Vous avez de si bonnes idées, Kakashi-san ! Quand on pense que c'est Gaï-senseï qui vous a tout appris !

- Si tu le dis… bien, il semblait soudain avoir un entrain étrange, nous devons aller le plus lentement possible d'ici jusqu'à Konoha ! Vous trois partez devant !

- Haï senseï ! »


End file.
